The gantry of an X-ray computerized tomography scanner (hereinafter referred to as an X-ray CT scanner) comprises a stationary frame, a rotating frame rotatably supported by the stationary frame, and a housing containing the stationary frame and the rotating frame. The gantry also comprises an X-ray tube assembly mounted on the rotating frame, an X-ray detector, a cooling unit (cooler), etc.
More specifically, the rotating frame has a ring-shaped frame member, and the X-ray tube assembly, the X-ray detector and the cooling unit are attached to the inner wall of the ring-shaped frame member. These components are heavy and hence impart significant pressure against the installation surface, although they are relatively compact. Therefore, the components are secured to the installation surface by an especially strong anchoring force.
The strong anchoring of the X-ray tube assembly and the cooling unit can be maintained even when the rotating frame is rotated at high speed to thereby exert a significant centrifugal force upon the X-ray tube assembly and the cooling unit.
The X-ray tube assembly and the cooling unit are connected to each other via a circulation channel for circulating a coolant used to transmit the heat generated by an X-ray tube. The exothermic source of the X-ray CT scanner is the X-ray tube. The heat generated by the X-ray tube is transmitted to the coolant, and the thus-heated coolant is guided into the cooling unit. The cooling unit includes a radiator and a fan unit. The coolant cooled by the coolant unit is returned to the X-ray tube.